Seduction Turned Fairy Tale?
by KandyJC3
Summary: Kyoko has a plan that will lure a certain sampai into her clutches but can Kyoko pull it off or will she be the one that becomes weary of him? *ONE SHOT*


"I'm really sorry for troubling you so late, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko murmured from the front seat of Ren's car as they sped towards his apartment. "But you should be able to eat regular meals. It's unhealthy not to."

Ren smirked and looked over his shoulder as he pulled into a parking space. "As you've said before, Mogami-san."

"I wouldn't have to remind you if you listened to Yashiro-san," Kyoko murmured, trying to hide the glimmer of excitement in her eyes as they walked to Ren's apartment. Ren opened the door for her.

"And without Yashiro-san, we would not spend as much time together," Ren murmured. Kyoko looked at him.

"Did you say something?" She asked innocently.

"I was just voicing my interest in what you are going to make me, Mogami-san," Ren smiled, hiding his smirk. "And whether or not you were in need of my help."

"No!" Kyoko jolted slightly and began to push Ren to the living room. "Under no circumstance are you to help me cook! You just sit here and watch TV, ok? Tsuruga-san?"

Ren nodded, intrigued by her determination to keep him from the kitchen. Having been to his apartment several times prior to this occasion Kyoko knew exactly where the kitchen was. The young girl gripped the side of her bag, as the expression on her face grew even more intense. Kyoko turned her head toward the lavatory and looked back to the living room where Ren sat on the couch with his eyes gazing thoughtfully into the darkened sky outside. She took the opportunity to quietly begin her plan.

Although it had taken an hour of preparation before his kohai finally reappeared, it was worth the wait when he heard Kyoko's light footsteps coming up behind him. She carried a covered tray out to the living room.

"Is there anything else you need master?"

Ren looked up and covered his surprise with a light smirk. His intrigue in why she was dressed in such a way out weighed his surprise. Kyoko was fully clad in a Japanese spin off of a French Maid dress. The dress was primarily black with white trim along the hem, and white sleeves that poofed out slightly from her shoulders. The neck of the dress was square, black lace lining the top of the bust of her dress, which was white with a slight fringe that emphasized her chest. A small black bow was tied around her neck in a choker hold. Her cloud white stockings hit her mid thigh allowing for a small amount of skin to show before it disappeared beneath the bottom of her skirt. Black bows were placed just so on the front of her thighs, drawing anyone's gaze to her exposed skin. To finish the look she had selected her black high heels that she had received from the boss and his wife as a birthday present.

A light blush crossed her face, which she quickly shook off. Kyoko fluffed out her skirt as she quietly sat next to Ren who was eyeing the food tentatively. "I made Yakisoba with a green tea cake as a side dish so please eat up."

"Mogami-san aren't you hungry as well?"

"No I ate…" just then a rumble could be heard throughout the dead silent room.

"Here," Ren handed Kyoko the small plate that contained the green tea cake. Kyoko responded by pushing the plate back into his hand and opening her mouth slightly. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable about her position and her feelings mirrored by his sense of losing his control, Ren quickly but gently broke off a piece of the cake and placed it in Kyoko's mouth.

"Mmm…" Kyoko's light moan sent a slight chill down his spine. Opening her eyes slowly she continued, "Are you ready for dessert?"

She seductively smiled, her eyes hooded in lust as she crawled across the couch to where Ren was slurping noodles, almost hurriedly. Ever so smoothly she took the noodles from his hands and placed them on the coffee table near the couch, never once losing eye contact. Then Kyoko once again began her descent upon him.

As his back pressed up against the armrest Kyoko took a hold of his tie and slowly started to remove it. He placed his hand on her cheek, an unnerving gleam in his eyes that caused Kyoko to hesitate. She'd played out her plan with as much energy that she had ever put into any role and it had worked perfectly. However Kyoko didn't expect her heart would pound this hard, or that her cheeks and neck would feel so hot.

As Ren's hand fell against Kyoko's head he could feel her shaking lightly, and the reaction seemed all wrong. It didn't feel like she was Kyoko. It felt like she was…

A shocked expression came across his face 'Two can play at that game.' He thought to himself, an evil grin now plastered upon his face. Ren sat up and kissed her forehead.

Kyoko felt light headed the moment his lips brushed her skin. She backed off and was now the one that was pinned as Ren moved with her. They had been in this situation before, however, both circumstances had lead to nothing. Kyoko suddenly became very aware of what she was wearing and she began thinking of options on how to get out of said position.

Now pinned between himself and the couch cushions was a bright blushing French maid dressed seventeen year old with a look of confusion, anticipation and a tiny hint of fear that shown through her big bright eyes. Leering as if into her very soul, her sempai slowly began to lower his face closer to hers.

Kyoko had confidence that she could stop this at any time with a few simple words, but that wouldn't help her progress at all. And the closer he got the faster her heart speed. She feared that if the situation progressed she wouldn't be able to speak, as her head span more then it ever had in her whole life.

Ren slowly ran his hand from her knee up to the end of her short skirt, which sent a cold shiver down her spine. But as her back grew colder her chest grew warmer he gradually gained ground on his target. However, instead of landing upon her soft pink lips, Ren chose to place a single gentle kiss on the nape of her neck.

An overwhelming feeling engulfed Kyoko as Ren ran his hand back down her thigh down to her knee and slowly began to remove her stocking. 'No, I can't stop now I have to keep going, come on Kyoko you can do.' She thought as Ren finally managed to remove her first legging and started on the second one.

After he managed to toss it aside he lifted her leg to his chin and kissed from her ankle up to where his hand met her thigh. Then proceeded by bring his attention to the little flesh exposed around her neck and chest. Starting from the right, he let no bare skin escape his touch. Temptation had grabbed hold of Ren but he continued this "game" of hers as she played each hand. So far he could tell he was in the lead, but in order to eventually win he would have to make her run out of options and fold.

This whole plan of Kyoko's was crumbling beneath her, she couldn't understand why Ren responded the way he had. Certainly this had been her intention, but she thought he would immediately see through her and call her an immature child and tell her that she shouldn't be doing such things, especially with _the_ Tsugura Ren. She knew from talking with him as Bo that he had a problem with being with his love because she was a high school girl.

'He must have seen through my plan and is toying with me,' she cursed, demons suddenly appearing on her shoulder. 'Because there is no way that he could truly, no, no it can't be that, so he must be toying with me. Question is why is he toying with me, has he honestly seen through my plan or… no silly me it can't be that.' As she thought this she felt his touch leave her body entirely. The young teen opened her eyes to find him hovering right above her, only inches from her light cherry colored lips. She gazed deeply into his intense eyes that were closer to hers then they'd ever been. One thing about them caught her attention however, there seemed to be deep confusion or was that pain in them.

Without giving it a second thought she reached out her hand and placed it lightly upon his cheek, "I'm sorry" she barely managed to breath out as she pushed some of his hair from his face.

This caught him off guard for a second, but he quickly regained his composer and sunk his head down closer to hers, now their lips were only separated by a centimeter at the most as he continued, " About what"

Kyoko quickly turned her head to the side and replied, "I'm sorry for using you without your permission."

She still hadn't told him what was going on, so he lightly guided her face back to meet his and intended to not look back as he once again attempted to kiss her, but before he could make contact Kyoko cried out, "I was using you for an acting gig. My newest role is supposed to be a maid that is in a forbidden love with her master. I just wanted to know if I could pull it off without any help." Her voice steadied back as she continued, "so I'm really sorry that I used you without permission but I didn't expect for anything like this to happen. But can I ask you something?"

Ren simply nodded with a smile that scared Kyoko slightly but she carried on, "Did you figure out that it was an act?"

"Honestly, I knew after touched your cheek the first time. You were shaking and had nervous written all over you."

Rage and embarrassment built up inside of Kyoko; her demons reappeared on her shoulder as Ren sat there flashing his little smirk. She wanted to kill him for not telling her, and what's worse for toying with her. "You could have told me that you knew instead of messing with me." Ren suddenly felt a slight pressure around his neck. Kyoko hadn't been as harsh with him as she had been with others, but it was effective.

The tall actor simply got closer to the young woman and whispered in her ear, "but I wasn't the one who started it." He then pushed some of her hair behind said ear and kissed her cheek.

Her glowing red cheeks now a dark crimson; 'he still dares to play with me like this.' She wanted to hide so she threw her head into the closest thing she could find without thinking. Unfortunately it ended up being Ren's shoulder. This also caught him off guard a bit, but he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

After a while sitting in silence holding her, he heard a muffled sound coming from his chest, "so does that mean I need to practice making my role better?" She looked up with concerned eyes.

"Actually it was almost perfect."

"Almost? What do you…" but before she could finish he finally managed to lay a kiss upon her soft lips.

After about a moment of whirling thoughts ranging from how good a kisser Ren was to his motives behind the kiss, Kyoko hit her fist against her hand in realization. "I get it. It would be bad if my first kiss was on screen and looked awkward. Maybe we should practice more so I get it to look convincing."

Ren had laid down again still holding Kyoko when she spoke. A tiny crackling noise could be heard from where he now lay and it built up into a full-blown boom as Ren lost to an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Kyoko slumped down into the couch, she wanted to die for suggesting such a thing and sounding incredibly stupid in front of him. He was the one that kissed her first so she couldn't fathom what he thought was so hysterical.

Kyoko was fed up with the way things had progressed. She got off the couch in a huff and fumbled around for her bag before heading towards the entryway. The sudden silence and ominous presence inching closer and closer to her made her back stiffen. She sped up her pace but Ren's hand met the door as hers landed on the handle.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked innocently, his eyes wide to help the image.

"Home, I've had enough of you picking on me today." Kyoko placed both her hands on the doorknob and pulled with all might but it wouldn't budge. Ren raised an eyebrow and looked at her imploringly.

"Dressed like that?" He sarcastically commented while eyeing her outfit.

Kyoko followed his gaze, a confused expression on her face until she caught site of what she was wearing. Her face flushed red again but she looked up with determination and glared at Ren. "If it means not having to spend another second in this apartment then yes. If anyone asks I'll just tell them it's for a gig, which isn't a lie after all."

"What if someone sees you going out of MY apartment dressed like that?" Ren lowered his face to about her eye level. Kyoko turned her head very stiffly towards him as he continued, "Makes it seem like we had a lovers spat and you were in so much dismay you didn't even have time to change. And, if you decided that it truly was too much and ended up back here it's almost as if you wanted to apologize and continue. Not to mention they would think that we had odd fetishes. At least I think the press would see it that way."

Normally Ren's harsh evaluations of situations gave her the motivation to continue to do the things she needed to do considering it always lit up the dark areas of her life. This one was different from the "normal" though. The room immediately was filled in a shadowy despair as her mind processed. Her body shook 'Ren's… lover?' Her brain couldn't stop setting up press scenarios around this subject. Not to forget, her feelings on the subject. Her knees, having started shaking with the rest of her body, gave out and she fell back into the very thing she was trying to avoid.

Unable to speak, think clearly or function properly, Ren simply lifted her limp body and carried her back over to the couch without a word. Her uncontrollable shaking hadn't stopped when he set her down and it was beginning to concern the young actor. Ren sat on the couch near Kyoko's head and placed his hand on her forehead, which was burning up.

"Mogami-san, you seem to have a fever. If you'd like you can go change and I'll take you home." He'd hate to make her miss work, especially if she had more parts to play and they expected her to be on time since she was still fairly new to the acting scene.

She weakly turned towards him and forced a smile onto her face. "I can't…"

The way this whole scene played out before her was more like a nightmare then the helpful experience she thought would come from this. Not only had she made a total fool out herself when Tsuruga had decided to mess with her mind after he had figured it out but she had almost got caught leaving his apartment dressed like this. It was too much for her to handle. Words failed her at how undeniably angry and embarrassed she was.

Ren silently proceeded to the kitchen to get a wet cloth. When he returned he pushed the hair away from Kyoko's forehead before placing the cold fabric upon the scorching surface. "Is there anything I can do for you Mogami-san?"

'I think you've done enough,' Kyoko thought haughtily as she lightly shook her head. Kyoko felt a gentle light touch against her hand, as she looked over Ren had taken her hand in his and laid a single kiss upon it as he began to get up once again.

Unexpectedly, he felt a slight tightening around his hand. Kyoko could barely speak. "Stay… a little longer."

A smile slowly crept across his face as he rejoined her, this time sitting on the couch just above where Kyoko's head lay. He gently stroked his fingers through her auburn hair. Kyoko was brought from her semi sleep state, recognition passing over her features. She cautiously lifted her head and placed it in his lap. She smirked and snuggled into her pillow. Ren chuckled and continued to stroke her hair even after she had fallen asleep.

Her light breathing and her tender expression as she slept made Ren relax for a while. If simply allowing her to use his lap as a pillow would be enough to calm the child down he'd gladly loan it to her anytime.

But almost on cue the phone in his pocket began to vibrate which made Kyoko jolt awake. Disappointed at the sudden turn of events, and wanting to kick himself for leaving his phone on, he quickly fished the phone from his pocket as Kyoko tried to steady her heartbeat from the shock.

"Yashiro, it's pretty late to be calling me. I'm guessing that means there has been a change in the schedule," Ren tried to sound like he'd been asleep, adding a yawn in for good measure.

"Yes, that's correct. Seems the director of the newest drama you are trying for ended up in the hospital and had to have emergency surgery done. He still wishes to meet with you so the time has been moved to visiting hours," Yashiro rattled off.

Kyoko lightly tapped Ren on the shoulder and uttered out a small apology. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I'll go change now if that's ok."

"Was that Kyoko? Is she still over there, ho ho ho, And what does she mean she has to change…" But as Yashiro rambled on all Ren could think about was how to convince Kyoko to stay just a little longer. Then he watched as she knocked the food onto the floor and an evil grin morphed onto his face.

Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand and sent his gaze down to the food that was now spilt all over the floor and said, "Don't worry about it." She blushed and sat back on the couch. Kyoko sat in thought for a few minutes as Ren narrowed his eyes at Yashiro's questioning. The auburn haired teen reached down and started to clean up the mess so she could retreat to the kitchen, which was conveniently near the bathroom.

Having had just about enough of Yashiro trying to pry and Kyoko trying to escape, Ren hung up the phone. He turned it off and threw it on the coffee table. Then Ren slumped to the floor next to Kyoko who was still cleaning the noodles that where scattered everywhere.

"Mogami-san," Ren leaned in closer to her, picking up a few stray noodles. "I said you didn't need to worry about it." He swept back some of her hair and kissed her forehead. "You still feel a little warm so please don't push yourself."

He took her hand and guided her back up to the couch. "But I feel a lot better since I took that short nap, and its getting late I'd hate to keep you up since you have an early morning tomorrow. I've already been enough of a bother to…"

"Who says you've been a bother?" Ren placed his hand on her knee, trying for reassurance.

The young girl felt her temperature skyrocket at the embarrassment the older man insisted on instilling on her. "Haven't you toyed with me enough tonight. I'm sick of playing this game," Kyoko struggled to remove his hand but all attempts failed.

"Who says I'm playing? I'm being serious Mogami-san, no more games." His warm seductive gaze scared Kyoko to no end. The feeling of confusion and, what was this other one, happiness? That couldn't be right but the way his eyes were staring at her; it seemed like he was looking into her soul. She found herself pressed against the armrest with no where to run, this familiar position that both terrified and excited her. Kyoko's body trembled as he drew closer, her eyes moving from his steel grey eyes to his lips that descended upon hers.

Mere centimeters from their second kiss, the front door slammed open and an out-of-breath Yashiro stormed into the room shouting, "Why aren't you picking up…"

He stopped when he spotted the cozy couple on the couch. Embarrassment and pride crossed over his face at helping arrange this little set up. Yashiro bowed apologetically, a smirk on his face and took his leave.

'Great,' Ren thought his entire body slumping. His head fell into Kyoko's chest. 'Now I'll never live this down.'

Ren heard a small sigh come from the teen's lips as she began to pet his hair. He continued to lie there for a while enjoying the way that Kyoko seemed to take pleasure in running her fingers through his model locks. This night had been more than Ren had bargained for. He had just wished to spend a simple quiet evening at his place with the girl he liked. She pulls out a surprise and all hell breaks loose. The whole thing was enough to make anyone break down mentally. To have to restrain himself tired him out more then he ever wished and tonight was no exception. Ren took Kyoko's hand that wasn't currently stroking his hair and kissed it once more.

Soon afterwards Kyoko heard a soft snoring coming from her chest. She looked down into the peaceful face of the most popular man in Japan. The way he looked while he was sleeping wasn't what she had expected; his dark and cool exterior had disappeared. He was simply a man fast asleep on the couch after being overworked. Ren's mouth hung wide open and the noise he made caused her to giggle.

Kyoko thoughtlessly kissed the top of his head, and immediately regretted it. She was being too daring, thinking she could be here like this. No one deserved the most wanted man in Japan, but especially not a mediocre teenager who was just starting to enter the industry so she could seek revenge on a certain person. However, being pinned under Tsugura was not an easy thing to escape from. What's worse is she would hate to wake him since he did have a big day ahead of him and he was too cute to stir. The position they were in, accompanied by her attire, was making her incredibly uneasy however.

She knew that it was highly unlikely that he would ACTUALLY do anything to harm her, she was merely a colleague of his, that and something fun to mess with when he was having a bad day. The fierce glares he sent to only herself she could only imagine how deep his hatred must run for her.

So Kyoko decided that now would be a good time to take her leave. She slowly moved her first leg successfully out from under him, but second one was going to be difficult. And as for moving his head, that would be the most delicate process of all. Kyoko began to move her left leg and she heard a slight groan escape from the limp object that now readjusted his head against her chest.

After about thirty minutes of attempting to escape, and Ren pressing down on her harder each time she did, the short haired girl decided that she would have to wake him up so she could at least make it home before it got too late. She lightly placed her hand on his back and leaned close to ear. "Sorry to wake you but I think its time I go. You do have to get up early as well. I'll be fine, I'll call a cab, so please get into bed."

Still unconscious he mumbled out "Not without you."

Kyoko remembered that he did have someone he liked, and she was around her age as well so he probably mistook her for the girl of his dreams. "Your still asleep, I'm not the girl you think I am. So if you don't mind,"

"But I do mind." Ren glared up at Kyoko from her chest. "As you said earlier I have a busy and full schedule ahead of me and when I finally manage to get some sleep you wake me up 30 minutes later." Ren moved his head up closer to hers, " for this you must pay." Without giving her a chance to argue he brought her head close to his and stole her second kiss.

After he pulled away, he swept some hair behind her ear, "and about you saying that I got you confused with the girl I like, that would also be wrong. I wouldn't confuse people so easily just because they are the same age. So as punishment for this just let me rest a little longer." He once again laid his head on her chest and passed out almost instantaneously, having not been fully awake in the first place.

Kyoko couldn't understand how he could sleep with her heart pounding so hard. She felt like it would leap from her chest if she'd only given it the opportunity. The stress from not only the prior events of the evening but all this, added o the fact that her temperature was slightly high when she first entered the house made her feel light head and boiling hot. The extra body heat that radiated off her "blanket" wasn't helping this situation either. And the wet cool cloth he had placed on her head was now useless. Being extremely uncomfortable wasn't allowing her any sleep either, so all she could do was stay up with her overwhelming thoughts.

'Well this is definitely a punishment, but couldn't this be sexual harassment as well? No, it must just be that because he was still sleeping he couldn't see who it really was. After all he never said a name so how could I just assume that it was truly directed at me. And its not like he'd hurt me or anything. I mean he was just sleeping. People talk in there sleep, and I even heard others walk so I'm sure that they could do other actions as well.' Kyoko once again found herself subconsciously playing with his hair. A light blush ran across her cheeks as she closed her eyes and continued this action until she fell asleep.

As the early morning sun shown through the small cracks in the curtain and hit one of the cloud white stocking that had been discarded the previous night as it made its way two the two peaceful figures that lay on couch. And as a second light stream hit the door it opens slowly and in walked a proud manager, pushing his glasses up as he made his way to the couch.

Yashiro, with an evil gleam in his eye, leaned close to Ren's ear and in the most Kyoko-like voice he could whispered "Good morning sunshine."

Ren smirked and yawned, "Morni…" but as he opened his eyes the shock from Yashiro's taunting smile caused the younger man to fall off the couch, hit his arm on the coffee table and land in the noodles that were left there from last night's mishap.

The loud bang woke Kyoko and when she realized that she hadn't been dreaming she let out a startled gasp. 'Then all of last nights events really did occur.' She thought and covered her face that was now forming a dark red blush. 'And what's worse is now Yashiro caught us in such an awkward position,'

Kyoko quickly grabbed her things and jumped over the back of the couch, "Sorry I feel asleep." She bowed her head so low it ended up being hidden by the back and by the time they saw her again she had started a full-blown sprint to the bathroom.

"You should go get ready too or we'll be late." Yashiro gleamed at Ren as he took a noodle off his back.

Just then they heard the bathroom open and watched as Kyoko made her way to the door and leave without saying a single word. "Are you going to stop her?"

"How?"

Yashiro took a look around the room and spotted that Kyoko had left her stockings on the ground. With an evil glimmer in his eye he picked them up and handed them to Ren."You have five minutes so you'd better hurry."

'Five minutes, I'm going to need a freaking year to get through to this girl.' Tsugura thought as he took the socks and chased after Kyoko. She was pretty fast; she had managed to make it outside and down the back ally before he finally caught her. It had started to rain a little, and neither one had an umbrella.

"Mogami-san" The tall actor called as he met her holding out the now dripping wet stockings. "You forgot these so I thought I should return them."

"Couldn't you have just given them to me at work later?"

"What do you think people will think if I gave you these back at work?"

Kyoko scratched her cheek a tiny pink tint now adorned on it as she took the stockings from him. "You're right, thanks for bringing them to me." She bowed and once again started towards home to get ready for work.

"Hey, I could give you a ride home. Seems you didn't bring a coat or an umbrella and if you got sick and held up the schedule that wouldn't make you look very professional at all now would it?"

Her back stiffened at those words. Kyoko stood quietly and contemplated it as the downpour danced upon her head. Having bothered him so much last night and then asking him to drive her home seemed like too much of a hassle. He was her senior and since she had so much respect for him she would hate to impose on him to change his plans on account of her being absent minded. She turned towards him with a smile, "Could I just borrow an umbrella? As you said last night your schedule is way too hectic for you to waste time."

The dark haired actor walked over to his young co-star and through his coat over her head. "Yeah I did say that, but my day hasn't started yet since visiting hours at the hospital last a while. And I don't have to be at work till later so it's really not a problem."

"Well, I do live just a little ways from the hospital he is at, so I guess I could walk home from there. That way you won't be late and I can get ready on back to the set before I'm needed."

"So you're still going to walk even though its raining this hard?"

"Yeah, I mean you were the one that told me that even if a family member dies an actor has certain obligations they must attend to. Leave all personal feelings out of work. And if you lend me an umbrella it won't be so bad."

"So last night had nothing to do with personal feelings?"

That single phrase caught Kyoko off guard. She'd never except such a question to come up. "I… I was just acting, you'd helped me before so I thought you would be the least upset since it was for a role after all. If anyone should feel guilty about someone else's feelings it should be you. You were the one that was messing with me. Though I guess it could also come in handy if a part like that should appear in the future. But that's not the point,"

"For the last time I wasn't messing with you last night I meant ever word I said."

"Why are you pretending that I'm the girl you like? Last night you said she was around my age. Are you trying to see how easy it is to seduce a minor or something? Well, if you want to do that go do it with her because I've had enough of this." Kyoko chucked Ren's coat back at him and stormed away.

'Geez, what do I have 'use me' written on my forehead or something. First Sho then Tsugura-san, I'm sick of famous men.' Kyoko huffed as she marched down the back ally.

But as she reached the end she felt a light tug on her arm.

"Now what?" Kyoko turned to find a glaring Ren behind her. She fell to the ground and hid her head under her bag.

Ren was at his breaking point; this whole scene should have been cut and reset a long time ago. Unfortunately in the real world there were no second takes. With a sigh he squatted and took her bag off her head. "Look I'm sorry I scared you. I'm also sorry that our wires got crossed and the signal was scrambled along the way." Ren helped Kyoko up from off the wet ground.

"Here let me try again," Ren leaned down and kissed her once more. "I wasn't pretending you were the girl I liked, you are the girl I like Mogami-san"

Kyoko was now totally and utterly confused, her head span so fast she lost balance and started to topple over, luckily Ren caught her before she hit the ground. She honestly only knew two things about the person that held her. The first was that she had a deep respect for him, and the second was that he was great kisser. She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek and followed it, this time kissing him.

As the rain drowned out all the background noise in that small ally, a certain manager just happened to show up to tell his pupil that his five minutes were up and saw the last little event unfold. "Another five minutes won't hurt us too much." He smiled as he left the cozy couple.

Ren wiped away a raindrop from Kyoko's face, "So what does this mean?"

"It means that… I don't want anyone else to kiss you."

"Well if it's for a role then I'll have to."

Kyoko thought about it then after while she smiled, "Then I'll just have to punish you when you're done shooting. In fact, for even mentioning it you should be… Achoo!"

Ren picked her up and carried her back into the apartment building, covering his head with his coat so he wasn't so obvious, then wrapped her in a blanket and asked Yashiro to make her some tea while he got ready for work.

"Look can't you just lend me an umbrella? I'll be fine, I already put you five minutes behind schedule as it… Achoo!"

"Kyoko-chan please sit back down." Yashiro said as he handed her some tea. "Tsugura-san isn't going to be late so you can relax."

"But what if there is traffic or…"

"No, its rather late so most people will be at work." Yashiro stated as he pulled out his planner, "The traffic shouldn't be bad, and I'm always listening to make sure there are no accidents on our route. Even if there are I have five alternate routes that take approximately the same amount of time to our destination. So rest assure Tsugura-san's schedule will not be effected by this." Then he proceeded to show Kyoko the maps he stored in the book.

Kyoko sat on the couch twiddling her thumbs. Even if both parties denied it she still felt like a nuisance. Then she spotted her ticket out of this place. There underneath the chair across from her was an umbrella. She quickly finished her tea and smiled at Yashiro who then went to refill cup. 'Now's my chance' grabbing the umbrella and sprinted out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

Feeling a little guilty she hadn't even said goodbye, and for stealing Ren's umbrella Kyoko continued out the door reassuring herself that she could make it up to him later. 'This way they can stay on schedule, I'll just have to take the long way home so they don't run into me on the way to the hospital.'

Ren came out of his room straightening his tie where he found Yashiro sitting on the couch flipping through his datebook. "Please tell me Kyoko is in the restroom."

"No such luck but you don't have time to go out looking for her I'm afraid, we have to get you to the hospital or you really will be late. Fortunately, knowing Kyoko, she'll probably take the long route to avoid you so just in case we'll head that way also." Yashiro patted Ren's shoulder as he headed out the door.

"Okay as long as we get there on time we can take whatever route works." Ren casually stated as they climbed into his car.

'What should I have for breakfast before I head to work." Kyoko thought as she walking the drenched concrete. Although the rain hadn't let up since earlier it didn't bother her much, she was more focused on how loud her stomach was growling. 'I can't believe I skipped dinner last night. I was just so nervous I was afraid I'd barf and ruin the whole thing.' Kyoko stumbled over at the thought of all the events that occurred over the last twenty-four hours, no more like over the last ten hours. Between those and hunger pains she couldn't find she strength to get up.

As water dripped down on her face she reached for her cell phone and began to dial Moko-san's number when she heard a coming car. 'Maybe they could help,' but when she saw who it was, she rolled over to the bushes. However her escape plan failed, for behind the bushes was a concrete wall. 'Great, I hope they didn't see me. Idiot how could they not see a person lying in the rain, then tumble into the bushes. Maybe they didn't recognize…"

"Mogami-san" an annoyed voice came from behind the bushes. She looked up as they parted revealing the scariest thing she had ever seen in her whole life. Kyoko ducked her into her legs and covered her head with her arms.

"If you stay there longer you'll get sick, you were sneezing earlier so please just come out." Still she wouldn't budge, for as much as she would hate to be sick, she'd hate herself more if she had to look into those eyes full of pain and worry for another second.

"Don't tell me you're already sick, is that why you were on you're…" Just then he heard her stomach rumble.

Ren gently placed his hand on her back, "Mogami-san my meeting at the hospital shouldn't take too long so if you'd like we can grab a bite after that. What time do you need to be on set?"

"10:30" Yashiro replied still fiddling with his planner.

"What time is it now?"

"8:45"

Kyoko, who still hadn't said a word, started to move the only way she could, by slowly rolling against the concrete wall.

"Where are you going? I've had enough of you trying to escape." Ren stepped behind the bushes, picked Kyoko up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, I'll just call Moko-san and she'll pick me up. I don't care what time call time is yours is at 9. The hospital is 15 minutes from here so if you don't leave now you won't make it."

"Which is exactly why I'm taking you along, if I left you here there is no way I'd make it to the hospital. Geez, do you honestly think a princess should be left out in the rain?"

"Do you think a princess should be carried over someone's shoulder?" Kyoko pounded on Ren's back, but was stopped when he gently brought her into a princess hold.

"Is this more fitting my princess?"

But alas no answer came out of the fair maiden's lips for she had used the last of her strength by unleashing her frustration on the tall dark haired actor.

With a sigh and a smirk, Tsugura tenderly placed Kyoko in the backseat of the car and quickly drove Yashiro to the hospital. However, when they arrived, Ren didn't want to leave Kyoko in the car so he sat her in the waiting room while they attended their meeting.

Unfortunately, several minutes into the meeting, Ren spotted a zombie-like Kyoko pass the tiny window on the door. She made her way to the vending machine where she then began to kick it demanding it stop stalking her or her man with the godly aura would get it.

A crowd gathered at the site as the groggy girl then found an iv stand and starting screaming at it about how she would get her revenge on the item yet. It hadn't won, and she would even find love after all this even if it was on the last day of her life, and if the iv didn't believe her it could just ask Tsugura-san.

Finally a nurse came out and assisted the young lady into a nearby hospital bed. "Please don't come into the hospital and cause such a disturbance." The nurse kindly pleaded as she took Kyoko's temperature.

"Oh my child, your fever is quite high, you should stay over night for observations and rest." She said as she placed Kyoko in a hospital gown.

"I'll be back with some medicine shortly, please try to get some rest young lady." The nurse smiled, bowed and left.

During the whole meeting the only thing Ren could think of was how far that child could have gotten and what trouble she might be in at that very moment. He looked out the window to watch the rain fall against its pane and hope that the brain dead Mogami-san hadn't wondered out into it once again, especially since she wasn't well enough to make it home earlier that morning. 'Thankfully this meeting should only last about ten to thirty minutes. Knowing Yashiro though I'm betting on ten, so Kyoko don't get into too much trouble in that time.'

TEN MINUTES LATER

With a smile and a bow the duo smiled and made their way out of the hospital room. As soon as he stepped out, the look on Tsugura's face become serious as he made his way from room to room searching for his lost treasure. However he felt like he had hit a wall because no matter where he looked he simply couldn't find that one thing that caused all of his problems.

"Did you hear about that young women who attacked the vending machine."

"Yes, I heard she was shouting at it calling it one of those young famous people's names. I'm not sure who it is but she said she'd take revenge on it then started kicking it."

"Well, I also heard that she attacked a heart rate monitor…." Two old ladies made their way past Ren and kept on chatting away about the recent uproar due to this one girl.

But the last thing Ren caught as they turned the corner was "… she is now in room 1202 because she had a high fever, must be delirious or something." The old lady giggled and disappeared.

'I need to get to the set, I guess my fever has gone down a little now so I can just walk. Plus the rain has let up so I should be perfectly fine.' Kyoko thought as she made her way toward the dresser where her clothes where stored. Her bare feet against the icy cold floor sent a chill down her spine. But, no matter, for whether sick or well one must be on time for their acting job. As she bent down to pick up her clothes a familiar voice sent yet another chill through her body.

"What are you doing?" Tsugura, who was leaning on the door, now advanced toward the light haired girl that stood now only a few inches from him. "If you cause this much trouble every time we go somewhere I might have to punish you."

Kyoko threw herself down only to feel a gentle arm stop her half way. "Do you think that throwing yourself on the cold floor in nothing but a hospital gown is going to make your fever go down?" Kyoko's face now a dark crimson as she realized she wasn't dressed. Ren grabbed a blanket, wrapped her in a cocoon and picked her up princess style. "Now, lets go eat and get you to the set before you're late."

Being bound so tightly Kyoko was unable to refuse. Her head was spinning so fast that she couldn't think of what to say to retaliate to such a demand. The only thing she could comprehend was how warm Ren was and how fast both their hearts where racing as he flew through the hospital with her in his arms. Then she realized "Tsugura-san I didn't get my clothes…"

"Its okay we can buy you some on the way but if we don't leave now we won't have time to eat." Feeling like somehow that didn't calculate in her head right, she sighed. The young teen knew that she was in a helpless predicament and to make a fuss over a few cheap clothes wouldn't stop her sempai from his current antics.

By the time they reached the car Kyoko's breathing had steadied. When Ren looked down at the young girl in his arms, she had her eyes closed and was snuggled close to his chest. The tall dark haired actor chuckled softly as he once again placed her gently into the backseat.

Yashiro was sitting in the passenger's seat as Ren clumsily climbed into the car, which was abnormal for such a debonair gentleman such as Tsugara. Neither said a word, only a slight chuckle was heard. The tall actor ignored his manager as he pulled out onto the highway.

"Ren where are you going, the restaurant is the other way. So is the set, this way only goes to the upper district… you don't seriously intend to take Kyoko up there do you? You know that people will start rumors about you two if you take her out to your favorite place." Yashiro taunted. "Also she has no clothes for such an occasion. This is seriously messing with the schedule however," Yashiro's expression morphed into a victoriously evil leer as he pushed his glasses up.

Ren sighed as he pulled off on the exit ramp. He wasn't quite sure what their relationship was at this point however he wasn't about to put off dating her in public just because they had mixed feelings. She had said it herself, that she wished he didn't have to kiss any other girls, then the same should be for her. Despite being unsure of what the future may hold he never wanted her to be even a foot closer then she needed to be to another guy.

However, instead of arriving at the restaurant, Ren had taken a detour and then turned to his passenger with a beaming smirk that screamed, "hit the road or die." Yashiro gladly obliged and eventually found himself back at the LME studios when all was said and done. He didn't mind though, he had work to get done and to rearrange the schedule so everything could be done that was planed and still allow the two love birds their private time, though they had plenty the previous night.

Now Ren could relax and have a few peaceful moments to himself as Miss Mogami rested peacefully in the back seat. As he watched her chest raise and fall with every breath he was glad for once that he could watch her without being worried that she might cause some sort of havoc that he would have to clean up after. It wasn't that she meant to be the mess she always ended up being, but she truly worked hard when it came to acting and to her revenge. He hoped she would be just as serious about the two of them one-day.

The next destination on the dark haired actor's list was a little boutique that sold only the finest and most classy of designer attire. Along side this very fashionable shop was a salon that could make any hairstyle in less than thirty minutes. They use to work for the stars but were let off for whatever reason. However none of the workers there could be complained about, they all did top quality work for anyone with the big bucks. Ren opened the glove compartment and inside lay a shiny silver tiara. He had attained it from Maria who told him that Kyoko had been eyeing it in a store they had visited one day while they were shopping. It had tiny flowers adorning it and he was positive that both the hair dresser and Kyoko would be delighted when they saw its simple charm that could easily blend into any hairstyle yet elegant enough for a princess.

When they arrived at the small boutique Ren gently lifted Kyoko up into a princess carry and brought her inside. He didn't wish to wake her until it was absolutely necessary. The shop didn't normally open until ten but for a select few they could pre-arrange a private fitting for the right price. But for the most wanted man in Japan the owner always allowed him to come and go anytime he pleased, not that he came that often, but he did come occasionally, and at the strangest times as well. It was now nine thirty and the ladies that worked there wore only the most chic styles as they prepared to open for what was one of their biggest days to sell their merchandise. It was the anniversary of this stylish little shop that sat at the busiest corner of the fashion district.

But at the ring of the bell tied to the inner door and all the worker's glances toward the small noise that suddenly silenced the small shop. The girls dropped everything they were carrying and swooned over the tall actor who had just arrived. Then, through the lovesick clamor came a clap from the back of the store. A grey-hair lady with a big bun and reading glasses that were chained to her ears by a gold necklace glared at the not-so-elegant way of greeting a highly respected customer to their small boutique. The girls quickly went back to their work as the older woman approached Ren. "Please excuse their ghastly behavior as I have a whole new staff since you last came to our humble little shop. Now what can I do for you Tsugara-sama? Seems you have quite the package here," the old woman smiled as she uncovered she object that lay in the young actor's arms. "Oh my it's the young new actress Kyoko-sama. I'm assuming you came to get her something nice. I'm so glad those swooning girls didn't wake her. Come on we shall retire to the VIP room while the girls prepare options for this charming young star and yourself as well I presume."

"I would be much obliged Inoue-san.""Can I get you or the young miss anything to drink while you wait?"

Gently placing Kyoko on the couch in the VIP room the taking the chair beside it Tsugara replied, "Just the dress and tux will be fine." With a bow Inoue left the two to help her brain dead new employees.

When the owner and two bumbling interns return carrying five dresses a piece, the best selection of course in Inoue's hands, Ren gently woke Kyoko up with a kiss to her forehead. She shot up as fast as a bullet train behind schedule, nearly smacking her head against his if not for his fast reflexes and his intuition of his Kohai.

"Where am I and why is it so cold." Kyoko commented as she got up and looked around. The old lady whispered to a black haired intern who in turn rushed out of the room with burning red cheeks.

"We weren't expecting you would need some undergarments as well." Inoue observed as the young intern returned with several pair that would match whatever dress she put on.

Kyoko turned bright red and dove back under the covers on the couch.

"Kyoko-sama its ok to feel embarrassed but may I inquire as to why you are in this hospital gown. I do pray you aren't terribly ill young madam. However if we don't get you into some real clothes soon I'm dreading what may become of your health."

The young girl agreed and took the dresses from the owner. She then scurried into the dressing room, snatching a black pair of underwear as she did so. Shuffling through the dresses that were in the room, and having way to many options, she tried them all on. However the one that stood out the most was a tight shimmering black halter with a large slit up her right leg that hit mid-thigh. When she stepped out of the dressing room everyone agreed that this dress was made for the teenager. After Ren purchased the things they bowed in gratitude and quietly left the shop.

However as they made their way down the sidewalk Kyoko came to a halt all of a sudden, deep in thought. 'Wait, why am I even in such an expensive dress so early in the morning?' She looked up to find Ren with a confused look upon his face.

"Why are we dressed so nicely if we are simply getting breakfast and then heading for the set. It would have been a lot quicker to go someplace like a second hand store and grab a T-shirt and some jeans."

"Do you honestly think a princess should be wearing hand me down jeans and a raggedy old T-shirt? No girl dressed like that would ever be able to wear something like this now would they?" He pulled out the silver tiara. Kyoko's eyes started to well up as she started. But before she reached him she paused. "But why go through all this trouble just for some breakfast. I mean we won't have any time to eat, and this tiara won't look good atop my messy bed-head." Kyoko watched as Ren filled the gap between them. He gently took her hand in his and lightly pulled her along, though she didn't resist as much as he had thought she would.

"Which is why," his gaze darted up to a sign on the shop, "I'm taking you here. You'll be in and out in no time."

Then a nice looking chunky woman with light brown hair made her way to the front of the shop. "Mogami-sama I pressure, Ren here has told me all about you, even accidentally telling me your last name. Don't worry though our customers remain a secret if the case need be. Come along you only get thirty minutes and with your hair I might need it all." The brunette winked as she dragged Kyoko into the salon.

Twenty minutes later out stepped a blushing young lady; her hair pulled up into a think fancy bun, which made her sempai wonder if she really had enough hair for such an extravagant look. There in the middle of the bun sat the tiara she so proudly pointed out, a wide smile on her face.

"May I ask you something now? Why did you do all this for me? I am very grateful, but I feel awkward looking this fashionable so early in the morning, plus we wasted time getting all these things when it would have much faster to…"

A gentle forefinger to her lips and Mogami had been silenced. "I've already told you how I feel and even if you are unsure of your feelings I know that I am at least in your daily thoughts. For now that is good enough for me, so why should something like what time of the day it is hinder me from taking the love of my life out for a nice meal? On top of that, why shouldn't I be able to spoil her like a princess would be, despite it being the early morning." He lowered his face to meet her at eye level and while her attention was diverted he gradually slipped his hand in hers and tenderly led her to his car.

While they made their way to the restaurant the car had remained silent. In her awkwardness of all that had happened Kyoko couldn't think of anything to say and Ren thought that anything he could say would only cause Mogami-san extreme discomfort.

It was a short drive though and the young teenager's eyes sparkled as she read the sign of the restaurant parking lot they had pulled into. _Hoshiko's _was known for its fine food and long waiting list, even with the most famous stars having to sit in the lobby, but no one even complained about that for the lobby was a huge magnificent place, and Kyoko dreamed of seeing just a peak at it in person. Now she had the opportunity of actually sitting at it extravagant red velvet booths and eating the most gourmet of all the food in Japan. "Tsugara-san are we really eating here? Do I look okay… how's my hair… maybe I should…"

"Calm down, this is why I prepared everything before hand remember, I know sometimes you are forgetful but I thought you would at least remember…" He pushed the visor down, flipped up the mirror cover and pointed to her tiara, "this."

Without thinking she threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you, it's been my dream to come here." She said as she raced out of the car and to the enormous gold handled front doors. But when she looked inside her eyes grew wide then quickly her dark aura appeared as did her demons.

When Ren finally managed to catch up with her, he found he glaring into the lobby, which contradicted what had just been expressed to him. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Mogami-san what's…." Then it caught his eye, that bright blonde hair. No one could deny it was HIM, especially since he had a size F in his arms. "Maybe we should just…" but before Ren could finish his eyes had met HIS.

Fuwa Sho had the audacity to pick this day of all days to eat here. His gaze transferred from Ren to Kyoko's shoulder, where the dark haired actor's hand now resided. The look on his face turned sour as he stormed out of the restaurant and right into Tsugara's face. "Get your grubby paws off my Kyoko."

"Excuse me, your Kyoko." She growled as her demons went for his throat. "You were the one that used me and you still have the nerve to call me yours." Her dark aura was now filling the entire entryway.

But with one simple action, her aura disappeared and they quietly made their way into the restaurant. The young teen's cheeks were flushed and her head was spinning as Ren lead the way to the VIP table in the back, reserved only for the top three actresses/actors in Japan. In its own private little room the table was the most luxurious thing Kyoko had ever laid eyes on.

"So, I assume you like it then." The instant those words floated into her ears she turned to Tsugara, redder then a tomato.

With a gentle smile she nodded, "I adore it," then her face became downcast as she continued, "but why did you do that? I mean there are lots of other ways to get rid of that imbecile."

"But not nearly as fun Mogami-san, please take a seat." Ren pulled out a big throne like chair fashioned with the red velvet she dreamed of on the booths. But this room was certainly fit for a princess and she felt it from the silk curtains to the private violinist. Only candles and a few twinkling stars on the ceiling lit the room. She watched in amazement at the sparkling flickers as she humbly took Ren up on his offer.

Outside the door was a raging mad Sho who was in the processes of calling out Tsugara Ren on the grounds that the only person with the right to even think about such an absurd thing was himself, especially in public.

"Maybe we should do something, like get some oil and matches." Kyoko hissed at the door, 'how dare he ruin such an elegant breakfast.'

"There are easier ways to get rid the insignificant, and he knows he is or he wouldn't be making such a fuss about it. Anyway I chose this place because I knew how much you liked fairy tales and that made me think of the eloquent atmosphere they provide here."

Somehow at the moment Sho stormed in and when his eyes met Kyoko's his cheeks burned bright red. "Why did you let him do that? You should keep him in line, and you." He turned toward Ren as he grabbed Kyoko by the arm, "are never to lay a hand on her again."

With a simple smile Ren whisked the light haired teen girl from the grip of a certain teen idol, "What was that," he smiled.

"Kyoko are you two…?" Sho's eyes grew wide then he burned with anger and grabbed Ren by the collar, "You want to take this outside? Nothing gives you the right to do that, NOTHING! I've known her my whole life, therefore I called dibs on her long before you even knew she existed."

"What makes you say that?" Ren coolie stated which sent a chill down Sho's spine. "What if I told you that there was once a small pony tailed girl who used to go down near a small river were a certain blonde boy waited for her each day to hear of her troubles and her so called prince?"

Kyoko felt the grip loosen around her arm and she took a step to the side but was yanked back to Sho's side. "I'll prove to you I'm better, and once I'm done Kyoko will never even consider returning to your side." Sho snarled. Kyoko's demons appeared but before she had the chance to send them to strangle him the blonde did something that shocked her his face suddenly got WAY to close for comfort she shut her eyes and felt pressure on her lips.

'Wait, this is familiar are all…" She opened her left eye to see Ren standing before her.

"What how did … and so fast."

In a deep soft tone Ren looked into her eyes and spoke, "remember when you told me you didn't want any one else to kiss me?" Kyoko nodded as he continued, "the same goes for you Miss. Mogami, no Kyoko. I hope no one else ever steals your heart or even a taste of your lips, the simple warmth of your hand, or your gentle smile. I wish to keep them all to myself."

Sho was left to stand in complete silence. Not only had he kissed her once, no he had done it twice. 'That arrogant jerk thinks he can get away with this he's got another thing coming, first by the door and now here in the lobby. I'll show him, I'll…" but when Sho had turned to give the two of them had already vanished.

Ren took Kyoko's hand, as they had finished their meal prior to starting this little spat, and led her to his car. It was a silent ride for the first several minutes but then the young women in the passenger's seat turned to her companion with a slight smile, "thank you for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if he actually…" she cringed at even thinking of it.

"Any time Kyoko-hime." He pulled into the studio set for Dark Moon, took her hand in his kissed it and looked up into her eyes, "have a good day at work. I'll be at the set later so if you'd like I could take you home."

"I'd hate to trouble you."

"It's never an inconvenience, I wish you would stop saying that." Ren lightly smacked his forehead and shook his head.

But the stress of her feeling like such a bother was released when he felt warmth on his lips, "Okay I'll wait for you, thanks again, my prince." She bit her lip at those last words and scurried out of the car.

All Ren could do was watch dumbfounded as she walked into the building. With a slight chuckle he shifted into gear. 'I guess I'd better get back to Yashiro before our next appointment. Rule number one: never let your personal life ruin your career." He smiled as he zoomed off down the road toward the LME studios.

* * *

**A.N:** This story is still being edited so if you see any plot holes please point one out to me so I can fix it :D Thanx For Reading. :)


End file.
